Through Another's Eyes
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Eli and Clare's relationship through the eyes of various friends, students and teachers. If there's one thing anyone can agree on, it's that these two are more than just your typical high school fling.
1. Adam: One, Two, Three

**Okay, this is a little something I thought of. I already did an Eclare fanfic of Eclare through the eyes of Ms. Dawes (titled **_**Their Story**_** if anyone wants to read it) and thought how cool it would be to do and Eclare fanfic through the eyes of other Degrassi students (and maybe teachers?) First up, Adam ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

One is the loneliest number. Two is even worse than one.

I say whoever came up with that is dead wrong. The loneliest, worse number is three, especially when three is friends with one and two and has to watch one and two be lovey-dovey at various moments of the day and some days three just wants to go hide under a rock until one and two are done staring at each other with goo-goo eyes. Three has no four to talk too when one and two are too engrossed in each other, three is all by itself.

Eli is one.

Clare is two.

And I, Adam Torres, am the lonely number three.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm totally happy for Eli and Clare! And I'm glad Eli found someone who cares about him as much as Clare. When first met him, he was really beating himself up about the whole Julia thing and nothing I said seemed to make him feel better. Than one day we were talking and he asked me if I knew a girl with curly auburn hair, pale skin and – and I quote – "eyes bluer than the sky and brighter than the ocean." Yeah…that came out of _Eli Goldsworthy's _mouth. I sorta knew who he was talking about, I had seen Clare in the halls, but didn't know her name yet. But as he talked about her, I watched Eli's eyes light up in a way I had never seen them light up before. And the more time he spent with Clare, the happier he was.

And even though I was happy for them, it didn't make anything less...awkward. Have you ever had to record your two best friends kissing? I have.

And then there's the whole third wheel thing. Sometimes…I kinda feel like they forget I'm even there. Now it's not like they totally ignore me when the three of us are together but sometimes they'll catch each others eyes and just state at each other and suddenly, I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment of theirs.

To tell the truth…I'm kinda of jealous of their relationship. The way they look at each other with such love in their eyes…I wish I had someone to look at me like that. Being the only transgender kid at school, love was hard to come by. And Eli and Clare…I can tell that they're much more than your typical high school fling. I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually got married and had kids one day.

**So there's the first chapter! I already have an idea of who else will be observing Eclare in this fanfic, but are there any suggestions?**

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	2. Alli: How Far?

**So here's chapter 2! This time it's from Alli's point of view, which was kinda tricky. I wanted to include her since she's Clare best friend, but there was also the fact that she was gone for most of the time that Clare and Eli were together, but I finally got something together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Ugh, can someone remind me why I decided to go to an all girls school? I know it was to improve my grads and make my parents happy and all…but I can't believe all the good school gossip I'm missing!

Like right now Clare is at my house, filling me in on everything that's happened since I was gone. It's only been a week and I feel like I've missed years!

For example, when she walked in I noticed something shine on her upper left ear. A piercing. Clare Diane Edwards got a cartilage piercing! My innocent little Clare!

She also told me about her parents divorce. It had been messy and the whole ordeal involved her dressing up in a bustier and mini skirt and getting sent home from school…the things you miss when you're not in school!

And then there's Eli, the boyfriend that I still have to officially meet. My parents have been super strict lately, I'm lucky they even let Clare come over, let alone have the time to officially meet her infamous emo boyfriend who drives a hearse.

I can tell she really likes him though. Her eyes immediately light up as she talks about him and she gets this huge grin on her face. She wasn't even like this with K. C., I just hope that she's not getting into this too fast. Clare is an innocent girl that has yet to see the dark side of boys like I have.

But I had to ask her the most important question.

"So is he a good kisser?" I asked. Hey, it's a perfectly valid question!

Clare bit her bottom lip nervously, her cheeks turning red and I couldn't help but squeal.

"Come on, spill!" I said, hopping up and down on my bed, where we were sitting, "I've been deprived of good gossip for a week, I need this!"

"Yes," Clare said, hiding her face in her hands, "Especially…" she shook her head, giggling in her hands.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing her wrists and wrenching her hands away from her face.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath, "When were kissing…he does this thing with his tongue…and the way his hands feel on me…" Clare flopped down onto my bed, burying her face in my pillow.

"I'm going straight to hell!" she announced, her voice muffled by the pillow. I chuckled, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Clare it's fine," I reassured her.

"If my parents had any idea who I felt they would send me to a convent until I'm fifty!" Clare exclaimed.

"Clare, it's perfectly natural to get a bit hot and bothered," I said, flopping down next to her. She just groaned into my pillow.

"So…how far have you two gone?" I asked. I noticed she was still wearing a purity ring, so it couldn't have been to far. Then again, there were a lot of other things you could do besides sex.

"I might as well say it, I'm already eternally damned," Clare said, rolling over onto her back, "He…" the rest was so mumbled, I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"He…went down on me…and...finger...I can't say it!" Clare took the pillow to cover her bright red face while I squealed loudly. She may not have been able to say it, but I got the message.

"Claaaaare!" I said, dragging out her name as I hit her arm, "Oh. My. God. Why. Did. You. Tell. Me. Earlier?" I said between hits.

"Because it's…" Clare mumbled.

"Perfectly natural Clare," I said, "You're a teenager, you have urges! At least he was good at it…he was good right?" Clare giggled, nodding.

"He has one talented tongue," she teased. I squealed – I seemed to be doing that a lot today – shaking her shoulder as I exclaimed, "Clare Edwards, you little hussy!"

**Okay, so does anyone remember that little bit at the beginning of 'Don't Panic: Part 1' when Bullfrog made Eli stick out his tongue out to make sure he swallowed his pill? Well I noticed Eli has a long tongue…and my mind wandered from there XD This came out a bit longer than I planned, but I liked how it turned out. I hope you all liked it too! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


	3. Principal Simpson: High School Hormones

**Thanks for the great reviews! Next up, Principal Simpson's point of view! This should be interesting…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Degrassi has a strict set of rules. Dress code, metal detectors, no violence policy, no PDA.

Out of those, the PDA one is the hardest to enforce. It's high school and a teenagers hormones are raging. And there are only so many teachers compared to students.

Believe it or not, one couple I catch the most is Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy. Clare Edwards is the brightest student in her class, if not the school. She is the last person I would expect to break a rule, no matter how small.

So imagine my shock when I turn a corner to see Clare Edwards kissing her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy. I immediately went into principal mode, ready to give them both detentions on the spot.

Then I saw how they looked at each other, with such love and affection in their eyes. I knew what it was like to be that age, to be hopelessly in love. And for Eli and Clare…you could just look at them and tell that what they had together was more than a high school fling.

I shoved the detention slips back into my pocket, turning on my heel and walking in the opposite direction.

**So there's Simpson's sorry it was kinda short. Any suggestions for who else I should do? **

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
